No Money, Mo' Problems
No Money, Mo' Problems is the twenty-second episode, and also the 2nd part of the 2-hour season 3 special, and the 74th episode overall. It aired on September 26, 2014. Overview Continuing off from "Between the Swoon and New York City". Ravi has to do some homework for the kids, but, tired of the fact that Emma, Luke and Zuri keep using him without doing it themselves without a word of gratitude, he gets mad at them, exclaiming that they only liked to spend time with him because of his intelligence. The three guilty siblings try to convince Ravi otherwise. Meanwhile, Mrs. Chesterfield, unhappy about her son's budding relationship with Jessie, hires Bertram, in hopes that he may find something against Jessie in order to cause Brooks to break up with her. After seeing Jessie dating Brooks along with Zuri and Emma telling him that they should've never broken up, Tony realizes that he still has feelings for Jessie. Near the end of the episode, Tony follows Jessie in the lift, but before Tony can say anything about his feelings for her, Brooks interrupts, asking Jessie to marry him. Tony watches and leaves, broken-hearted, before hearing Jessie's answer. TO BE CONTINUED in The Runaway Bride of Frankenstein. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Recurring Cast *Pierson Fodé as Brooks Wentworth *Carolyn Hennesy as Rhoda Chesterfield *Chris Galya as Tony Quotes Trivia * Brooks proposed to Jessie in this episode and they got engaged. * This episode was released early on the Watch Disney Channel app a day after the previous episode aired. * Tony still has feelings for Jessie in this episode, but Jessie might not be with him. * This is the second appearance of Brooks. * Jessie revealed that she and Brooks have been dating for a few months. * This episode could be similar to the Austin & Ally episode, Hunks & Homecoming, because Jessie seems to have to choose between Tony and Brooks and Tony, is revealed to still having feelings for Jessie, as Austin did with Ally in that episode. * Zuri referenced the Cartoon Network game show Hole in the Wall. * Mrs. Chesterfield is revealed to like Jessie in this episode. * For the first time ever, Mrs. Chesterfield called Jessie her actual name. * The ending could be seen as a 'To be continued' ending, because when Brooks proposed to Jessie, she stood there, smiling very happily, but didn't technically give a proper answer. * Cassandra Chesterfield was supposed to be in the episode but was cut. *This episode title is similar to the Nickelodeon show Henry Danger "Mo Danger, Mo' Problems" it also premiered in September 2014. *This episode's title is similar to the song title "Mo Money, Mo Problems" by B.I.G. Gallery Category:Episodes aired in 2014 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Over 2 Million Views